The Avatar Returns
by Hikako
Summary: Ba Sing Se in the hands of the Fire Nation, and under 'new management,' now the Avatar must prepare himself for the tasks ahead, with a surprising new ally. Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

The Avatar Returns

By Hikako

Much had changed in the city of Ba Sing Se, much hadn't changed at all. The flags of the Fire Nation unfurled proudly in the breeze everywhere it was possible to have a flag, a constant reminder to the people about the 'change in management.' Instead of Dai Li agents patrolling the streets, now armed gangs of Fire Nation soldiers keep the peace. But for the most part, for the poor and middle class, life had not changed much in the city. And Mai was completely bored again.

The deadly female fighter was in a great hall that had once been used for parties, but since there were no more parties in Ba Sing Se it had now become Mai's training room. For hours, the young Fire Nation girl would toss and flick daggers and stilettos across the room to stuffed and armored dummies, she had increased her skills but Mai was going stir crazy in the great stone city.

"You have gotten really good, Mai." A voice carried across the hall to the young woman, who had whirled around with a throwing star in her hand, ready and deadly. She relaxed her stance and put the weapon away when she saw who it was, "he" was one of the things that had changed in the city. He was now the proud young man he was once, very stiff-necked and formal. The Earth peasant rags had been traded in for the Fire Nation armor he looked so good in, and his head was shaved once more, exposing his scar to the world.

"I figured you have been training for hours and might need a break." Zuko said as several servants brought in a table and tea for the couple. Mai decided she was a little tired, and the tea cakes the servants were arranging on the table looked delicious, so she walked slowly over to the table and sat down.

Zuko sat across from the girl and poured them both some tea, his face never changed but his eyes were constantly moving, watching the tea, watching Mai's hand, looking into Mai's eyes.

"Why did you really come down here, Zuzu?" Mai asked, hoping the hated nickname could get a reaction out of him; Mai didn't like what this controlled Zuko was doing to her emotions. "We haven't seen each other in years," Zuko answered, not so much as batting an eyelash at the 'Zuzu,' "I was hoping to get… reacquainted."

Mai could see from his eyes what he meant by getting 'reacquainted' and as she set her tea down, Mai decided she would like that too.

"()"

Ty Lee let out a sigh as she effortlessly did cartwheels from one end of the balcony to the other. She had assumed once Azula had gotten the Avatar, or at least someone to replace Ty Lee that she would let the young acrobat go back to the circus. Azula didn't, however, seem to give any indication that she knew her friend wanted to return, or cared at all if she did know.

"Hello, Ty Lee." Zuko said as he exited out onto the balcony, "Nice day isn't it." The young Fire Prince folded his arms leaned against the railing, head down and eyes closed, but Ty Lee knew the warrior was anything but vulnerable at the moment.

"Hello, Zuko." Ty Lee said with cheerfulness she didn't feel, "I see Mai got tired enough to let you out of her sight." Ty Lee almost lost her balance when she heard the soft chuckle from the young man, surprised at his showing of any emotion lately, "Yes, she does have quite a lot of energy, doesn't she." Zuko replied, not surprised that the young acrobat knew all about Mai and him.

"I'm surprised that your still here though," Zuko said as the girl continued her cartwheels, "Mai told me that Azula had to practically endanger your life to get you to leave that circus."

Ty Lee's rhythm faltered for a second, not much but Zuko picked up on it immediately, as he mentioned the circus she loved. Ty Lee had to admit, now that Azula had the Dai Li why didn't she send Ty Lee home?

"Not that I want to start trouble," Zuko lied through his teeth, "but it just seems that any good friend would let you return to the place you loved."

Ty Lee had stopped turning cartwheels now, and was standing and looking at Zuko. She knew what he was saying, what he was promising, and she knew full well what she would have to do to receive it.

"You know, Zuko," Ty Lee said as Mai joined the two on the balcony, "I think you're right."

"()"

The harbor resembled a bowl ringed by sharp cliffs, with only a small pier granting access to the waters. Azula and her party walked down the short pier, towards a small wooden boat, and in the distant an iron behemoth of a Fire Nation ship.

The first in line was two Earth Kingdom soldiers, each holding one end of the crystal prison of Iroh. The Dai Li had prepared the casing specifically to Azula's orders, much like King Bumi's metal prison this one wouldn't allow Iroh to firebend out of it, as it was made of crystal, but it allowed his head free range of motion. Following him, were Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko surrounded by a squad of Dai Li.

"Goodbye, Uncle." Azula said mockingly, "I wish I could say we'll miss you, but my brother and I will be so busy conquering the world that we probably won't think of you much." Iroh's calm expression never changed as the Fire Nation soldiers loaded him into the boat

"Actually, Azula," Zuko said as he, Ty Lee, and Mai took position around her, "I think you might want to go with him." Azula wasn't sure what was going on but she wasn't about to let it show. She turned and looked at her scarred brother, keeping her composure, she replied, "Why, Zuzu, would I do that?"

"Because I now command Ba Sing Se." Zuko answered with a smug look on his face, one that Azula was perfectly happy wiping off.

"Seize him." She commanded in a slightly bored tone to the Dai Li, only to be surprised as she watched them not move a muscle. Zuko's smile widen at this, which caused Azula to only become angrier. "Ladies!" Azula said, hoping for some assistance from her friends, but neither Ty Lee nor Mai made a move, but just watched as Azula's options ran out.

"Sorry Lala," Zuko sneered at his younger sister, "But you allies are now my allies, and unlike you, I don't plan on letting a possible usurper stick around." The Dai Li took up flanking positions and fighting stances, preparing to take the princess into custody.

Suddenly two huge boulders were ripped from the shoreline and maneuvered in-between Azula and her would-be captures. "Go, Your Highness." Azula heard one of the Earth soldiers say as he and his partner struggled to hold the boulders in place.

Azula didn't need to be told twice as she jumped aboard the small boat and pushed away from the pier. She maneuvered the boat along to shoreline, staying out of reach from anyone onshore. The Fire Nation ship did nothing, not daring to fire upon royalty, and Azula was able to make it to the open sea. From a distance Azula watched as the two loyal soldiers were overcome and placed in chains.

A few hours later, as they neared Chameleon Bay, Iroh finally spoke. "Where do you plan to go now, Azula?" Azula didn't answer for several seconds before she let a disgusted sound. "To the only person who can help me now… the Avatar."

To be continued…maybe…


End file.
